


At the end of the world, we finally get to go home

by Saral_Hylor



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Bad Flirting, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve wasn't sure what his real name was, he'd only heard the others call him Falcon. But then with the amount everyone called him Captain, he was slightly surprised he even remembered his own name half the time. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It wasn't like the end of the world was really a place for first names, anyway. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of the world, we finally get to go home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quandong_crumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/gifts).



> prompt from quandong_crumble: Sam/Steve - post-apocalyptic setting - they meet while on watch duty on the wall around a survivor city.

Steve wasn't sure what his real name was, he'd only heard the others call him Falcon. But then with the amount everyone called him Captain, he was slightly surprised he even remembered his own name half the time.

It wasn't like the end of the world was really a place for first names, anyway.

They were on watch again; some fifty paces apart, both peering out into the darkness. Night time was the worst, it was when most of the raids happened, when the feral remains of what had been society dragged themselves out of wherever they'd taken refuge and tried to take from those who still held on to hope.

The lights around the wall flickered and fluttered like living things, globes fighting over the power provided by struggling solar banks and a generator with a dwindling supply of fuel. They were lucky to have the solar banks at all; thanks to the genius inventor they'd dragged in a few months back, his companion half carrying him while Stark bled through the makeshift bandages across his chest. It seemed like only a few days afterwards that Stark was up and moving, gritting his teeth against the pain and trying his best to put together anything electrical that could help them.

His companion, Rhodes, filled in the blanks that Stark left, and somehow the two just slotted into the ragtag collection of survivors.

One of the floodlights, three down from where Falcon stood, gave up its struggle to draw power with a bang, causing Steve to jump, not sure if it was the sudden darkness or the sound that was more startling.

"Fah-whooo!" Falcon let out a noise that began something of a startled squawk before being covered over with an exclamation not dissimilar to a crow of delight. "That one gave it a good shot."

And it seemed as easy as that, Falcon looking around at him, white irises and white teeth exposed in a grin standing out against his dark skin. Steve felt himself smile back, relief that it was only a globe, gunshots that hadn't been fired echoing in his ears, rattled out of his chest. Laughter was so foreign to him that he didn't even recognise it to start off with, and as soon as he realised what the sound was it seemed to die out.

"Wow, look at that," Falcon's smile grew, "We all had bets on whether or not you knew how to smile. I won that one."

There was something thick in his throat and he had to swallow twice before he thought he'd be able to speak. "What were the stakes?"

Falcon looked thoughtful for a moment, like he actually needed to remember. "Pretty sure I just won myself a week of being first in line on the shower roster, and Hawkeye now has my next month’s dish duty."

It felt almost normal, like the world hadn't gone to shit, with the way that Falcon grinned at him.

It took another four hours before the sky stared growing light again, the pink grey tinge of dawn creeping in and making everything hazy. But with that first light came a sense of relief. They'd survived another night.

The rather stern faced woman most people simply called Hill came to relieve Steve of his watch position just as the sun was coming up, at the best approximation of 06:00 they had since the last clock had its batteries pilfered to keep a torch running for a few measly more nights.

He went to see Stark after he got off watch duty, picking his way through the collections of salvaged parts and scrap metal and old electronics that seemed to make up the majority of the inventor’s house. He reported the blown globe to the man himself, but Stark had his head buried in something that looked like it had once been a computer, and Steve wasn't sure how much he'd heard. Stark's apprentice, a teenager by the name of Peter, nodded and saluted enthusiastically, saying he'd get right on it.

The town was coming to life around him by the time he left Stark's place and headed towards the mess hall. It was muscle memory to go through the motions of collecting food, tired enough to really be beyond caring how bland it was compared to the foods they'd had before they had to start building walls to protect themselves.

He was part way through lumpy mashed potatoes when another plate clattered down onto the table in front of him and a mug of steaming, but weak looking, tea was pushed in his direction.

Steve blinked, then glanced up at the person making himself comfortable on the seat opposite him. Falcon grinned at him, slightly lopsided and showing off the gap between his front teeth.

"Thought you looked like you could use a drink." Falcon nodded towards the chipped mug, starting to squash the lumps out of his own potato with the back of his fork. "But apparently it's the wrong time of day for anything stronger. Too early for that paint thinner Logan likes to call alcohol, and too late for tea that hasn't been diluted fifteen times over."

He took a sip of the tea to show his appreciation, regardless of how much it tasted more like hot water than actual tea. "Thanks."

"Least I can do, you won me a bet after all, Cap."

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "You could always let me take your first place in the shower roster."

The other man paused with his fork half way to his mouth. "Or you could always just ask to join me."

Steve inhaled tea, choked, and hoped he could blame the fact he went bright red on the lack of oxygen and nothing else. He racked his brain for some form of response, but before he could, a siren started up, warning them of some form of danger.

Falcon's fork hit the table at the same time Steve got his mug down, sloshing tea all over the table top. He didn't need to look to know the other man was following him out of the mess hall.


End file.
